


Glacia's Past

by soracortex (xSweetSlayerx)



Series: The Random Crossover RP [4]
Category: Crash Bandicoot (Video Games), The Batman (Cartoon)
Genre: Backstory, Crack Crossover, Crossover, F/M, Major Original Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-06
Updated: 2010-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24721552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSweetSlayerx/pseuds/soracortex
Summary: A random story of Glacia's past!A side story of the Random Crossover RP Series.
Relationships: N. Gin/OC, Penguin/OC
Series: The Random Crossover RP [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787371





	Glacia's Past

Xigbar: *In the kitchen he spots the red book in Glacia's bag and grabs it* Hey.... I remember this!

Glacia: Hey give it back dude!

~~~

Xigbar: *Hold it up* What, you got Backstreet Boys fan pictures in here, dudette? XD

Willis: Probably baby pictures.

~~~

Penguin: Come to think about it...I’ve seen this book with you since we first met sweetie.

Glacia: That's ‘cause it’s a book about my......past.....I had it since I was born!

~~~

Xigbar: Yeah. What's in it?

~~~

Glacia:.....pictures and memoirs.

Xigbar: *gasp* I KNEW IT!!!! *teleports to N. Gin and Syrenna* Hey look what I got! Its Glacia's scrapbook!

~~~

*N. Gin and Syrenna are sitting outside*

N. Gin: Uh, yeah. What about it?

~~~

Xigbar: It contains Glacia's past! 8D

~~~

*Syrenna and N. Gin look at eachother*

N. Gin: Does she want us to see it?

~~~

Glacia: XIIIIIIIGBAAAAAAARRRRRR!!!!! D8<

*Xigbar teleports behind Glacia and knocks her out*

Glacia: @_@

Xigbar: Of course she does! Don't you Glacie?

Glacia: Monkies......eat tacos.... @____@

~~~

Syrenna & N. Gin: 0_0

~~~

Xigbar: YAY! THAT MEANS YES! *sits in front of N. Gin and Syrenna while placing Penguin next to Xigbar*

Penguin: O____O Glacia? Are you ok honey?

Glacia: Pickles.....mean rainbows..... @____@

~~~

Willis: *Runs over* Looking though a girl's stuff! YAHOO!

DD: *Walks over* Do you guys have any pictures?

Syrenna: Just on my camera. No photo book or anything...

~~~

*Places scrap book on the ground* Xigbar: This is it!!!! You guys ready?

~~~

Syrenna: *Eager look* Yeah.

~~~

*Xigbar opened the book and there were some pictures of Glacia and Saron as children then started to read*

Xigbar: _Day at the Samurai Dragon Organization Day 1: I was given this scrapbook to place photos and write down on how I feel but I feel like I should write down my days of having adventures with my new partner Saron! Isn’t it cool? I think so! 8D_

~~~

Syrenna: Oh my god, Saron.

Willis: Didn't see that comin'.

Syrenna: Did she write anything about Saron's corruption?

~~~

Xigbar: Let me see! *flips some pages*

Found it! Day 10: _It was just as I feared. Saron has become obsessed with power and has planned to overthrow the organization. Dr. N. Tropy, Master, and The Emperor won't be pleased......ever since she touched one of the power crystals on N. Sanity Island she just went cuckoo like that! Its like she's turning into another.....Sephiroth..... well its kind of ironic actually...... she IS a genome soldier and she WAS designed to be an ultimate soldier, as for me, I was made to be the same thing......at least that's what Dr. Tropy said.... anyway a few days went by as I fearfully continued to watch Saron from afar just like the Emperor ordered me to until I recieve new orders: I must either kill Saron or do something to make her stop fighting..... which shall I choose? Should I kill my best partner and friend for the good of the organization? Or should I just hide her away from the agony?_

~~~

Gin, Syrenna, DD, and Willis: N. Tropy?!?

Syrenna: Did you know about this, Gin?

N. Gin: No! This was only a year after my accident! I barely saw Tropy then!

~~~

Penguin: Oh dear......*worried look*

Xigbar: _Eventually the emperor noticed my hesitant nature of killing Saron off so he told me that I have three days to kill her or else it will be the end of me....for there is only one room for the ultimate soldier..... I went to my room to vent my feelings on my poor unsuspecting pillow.....oh the poor pillow.....until Dr. Tropy came in and witnessed my frustrated assault on the pillow. I told him how I felt about killing the only person I looked up to besides him and he hugged me to comfort me. He told me that if I truly cared for Saron's safety, I should do what was best for Saron and not for Organization, he also told me that once I’m done making my choice and do what I think should be done, he told me to run away while he would protect my original....or my mother if you would put it.... I accepted his advice and went over to Saron's room who still saw humans as inferior.....and....tricked her into coming to the Caribbean with me._

~~~

All: Whoa.

DD: Now that's a connection...

Syrenna: Heh. It would be funny as hell if Glacia was Tropy's daughter. XD

Willis: Yeah. *lol* Ashley would have another sister! *lol*

All: *Gasp* ASHLEY!!!

~~~

*Ashley appears* Ashley: What? What's the matter? And what's with the book?

~~~

Syrenna: You're daddy is a Girl Scout trooper!

Ashley: What?!?

~~~

Xigbar: I’m sorry but wut? *Confused*

~~~

Syrenna: It turns out your dad used to work for the organization Glacia used to belong to. And he had... a strange connection with her... we don't know much though...

~~~

Ashley: *nudges Xigbar* Read more that has my dad in it.

Xigbar: Huh?

Ashley: I need to know the truth. Read.

Xigbar: Alright, alright! *starts flipping pages to the beginning and started searching*

Penguin: This is really a shocker....and didn't she write "my original?"

~~~

N. Gin: Why would she refer to her mother that way?

Syrenna: Maybe she had a bad relationship with her like how I did with mine.

~~~

Xigbar: _And ever since I saw mother comatose, the emperor forbidded me to see her again much to Dr. Tropy's dismay._ *takes out picture of the comatose mother*

~~~

Ashley: Wow, she looks a lot like Glacia!

Willis: She's hawt! 8D

Syrenna: By the gods, that's exactly what I want to look like! Minus, the Glacia part... And with white hair...

~~~

*Penguin bops Willis's brain with the umbrella*

N. Gin: You look fine just the way you are!

~~~

Syrenna: I know. But you always dream of yourself being different, don't you?

N. Gin: Yeah...

~~~

Xigbar: Yeah its great to imagine yourself as a different person once in a while.

Ashley: I wonder if Glacia ever wrote about how she first met Penguin? *smiles*

~~~

Syrenna: Hey... Alrighty, go all the way to the back! XD *Reaches for the book*

~~~

Glacia: Flabberman Jetson!!!!! @____@

~~~

Syrenna: *Stops* .... You can flip it, Xigs... 0_0

~~~

Xigbar: Okie dokie! XD *flips the pages until he found it* Found it!

Penguin: Well what does it say?

~~~

Willis: She’s probably got Penguin or Oswald written all over it! XD

Penguin: *Whacks Willis with the umbrella again*

~~~

Xigbar: Let’s see what's going on in here......(Behold the Glacia and Penguin subplot!!!!)

Hello Mr. Scrapbook, it’s been a long while since I managed to write you or put pictures in you, so today is the day that I did both!

Let me tell you about my day: It all started when I was in the alleyways of Gotham drowning my sorrows with sodapop and dressing as a bum.

Willis: Hold the phone she was a bum?!

~~~

Syrenna: I never knew... o_o

~~~

Penguin: Yes... I remember that....she was wearing a coat a white shirt, a pair of brown pants and brown boots! She even carried a Pepsi bottle!

~~~

Syrenna: ... Okay now, I'm starting to get confused. Keep reading!

~~~

Xigbar: Ok ok!

Memories of locking Saron up in prison were overwhelming me..... I did not know what to do.....suddenly I heard an alarm ringing and that's when I’m about to meet two interesting individuals.

Dingodile: Two people?

Penguin: She's talking about Batman, he was chasing me that day.

~~~

Syrenna: Oh, this should be interesting...

N. Gin: Oh, I see! This is before we all met! *Giggles*

~~~

Xigbar: LOL!!!!!!

I took another drink of my Pepsi as I stepped closer to what it seems to be a jewelry store and that's when the front door swung open, I spotted a short man wearing a tuxedo and a top hat, along with a few men. Then I saw the shape of a bat coming down upon them.

~~~

Syrenna: XD Did she say anything about how Pengers, over here, looked?

~~~

Xigbar: I’m getting to that part.

*Glacia's starting to come around* Glacia: Huh? What? Where am I?

Xigbar: Uh oh! *knocks her out again*

Penguin: Xigbar! *glares*

Xigbar: *Shrugs then reads again*

Before the short gentleman and his companions were running away from this bat guy, I saw a bag of valuables in his hand. For some reason I felt like I wanted to take it from him and give it back to the owners of the valuables. I took one more drink of Pepsi and ran after them. Once I got in front of them I greeted the short gentleman and successfully took the bag of valuables from him.

~~~

Syrenna: Ha-ha! She jacked you! XD

~~~

Penguin: *glares* She just caught me off guard back then!

~~~

Syrenna: We'll see. We shall see...

~~~

Penguin: O really? *crosses arms*

~~~

Syrenna: What? If you remember it so perfectly, why don't you tell the story and Xigbar can contradict your story with Glacia's if needed.

Willis: *Mumbles* He's probably gonna need to do that a lot...

~~~

Penguin: Very well.....only in flashback! FLASHBACK!!!!!

*The whole screen started to waver over and over*

~~~

Syrenna: *Giggles* Flashback. X3

~~~

*On the streets of Gotham*

*Penguin and his henchmen were running away from Batman with the bag of jewels*

Penguin: Hurry! He's gaining on us!

Henchmen: We're running as fast as we can!!!!!

*Suddenly a bum holding a pepsi bottle appeared out of nowhere*

?????: Hello there.

Penguin: Huh? Where did you come from?

~~~

Syrenna: Wow. Didn't see that one comin'.

*The guys snicker*

~~~

Penguin: No just hold on this is the part when she snatched the jewels out of my hands!

*back to flashback*

Glacia: Oh don't worry about where I came from just let me see the bag, you must be really tired. *snatches bag*

Penguin: Hey! Get that back! *aims umbrella as Glacia ran away then fires*

*The bullets missed Glacia as she quickly climbs up a building*

Henchmen: O____o() Whoa.....

Penguin: O_____o() How on earth did she do that?!

~~~

Syrenna: Does she play parkour like me?

~~~

Penguin: Uhhhhh.....actually Im not really sure....

~~~

Syrenna: Hm.

~~~

Xigbar: Sooooo....

Penguin: So what?

Xigbar: Did you like......started to fall for her or something?

Penguin: Only a tiny bit at the end of the night....

~~~

Syrenna: *Sly look* What did happen that night?

N. Gin: *Giggles*

~~~

Penguin: *Blushes* Nothing much happened, except she was giving me and Batman a hard time to catch her.

*Back to flashback*

Glacia: WHOOPIE!!!!!!! *runs*

Batman: Hey! Get back here!

Penguin: Come back with my loot you thief!!!!

Glacia: *laughs* Look who's talking! You’re the one who stole it in the first place!

Penguin: You think you’re so clever!

Glacia: I don't think that I’m clever! I KNOW I’m clever! I've done a lot of fancy footwork in my time!

Batman: *growls* She gonna be difficult to catch....

Penguin: Tell me about it......

~~~

Penguin: She did! She only took them back to the jewelry store without getting caught!

Batman: And that's what she did that night...... at the end of Penguin angrily ranting at her while she only laughs it off and smooched his cheek while only saying this to him: You get angry so easily....

Glacia: Poptarts.....loves....turtles!

~~~

Syrenna: Aw, Glacia kissed you!

N. Gin: On the cheek. Just like how you did after I saved you that one night.

~~~

Ashley: This is the most sweetest thing I have ever experienced!

Glacia: Plarble Narbles! @____@

~~~

Syrenna: Other than chaos missions and your moments with Jacob?

Ashley: ... Yeah. ^^'

~~~

Glacia: Mumba Wumba! @____@

Penguin: *checks on Glacia* Poor Glacia..... Xigbar, I hope that you didnt give her any brain damage!

Xigbar: Wha? Me? Never!

Batman: You're the one who wanted revenge on Glacia in the first place.

~~~

Syrenna: Yeah. Everyone but the Tallests seem to have something against her back then...

~~~

Xigbar: Only that she used to do so much work that really ticks us off!

~~~

N. Gin: I'm sure she caused plenty of trouble for Organization Xlll, but I'm more interested in what she did to the man who was gonna be her eventual boyfriend.

~~~

Penguin: Well..... she did a lot of things that made me go nuts. She made my birds go hyper, she foils my evil schemes to kill Batman, and she teams up with The Mad Hatter to drive me, Killer Croc, and Scarecrow mad by singing the Waka Laka song.

~~~

Everyone: ... O_O

Syrenna: Alright, what was the worst thing she did to you? ... Other than making you bark at the end of your chain until the end of Saron's rein of "terror".

~~~

Penguin: She sprinkled glitter on my top hat!

~~~

Syrenna: Eh, gave you a little sparkle.

~~~

Penguin: I liked my hat as it was.

~~~

Syrenna: ... Well, Xigbar, is there anything in the book you'd like to add?

~~~

Xigbar: Lemmie see.... *flips through pages* Oh great....

~~~

Syrenna: What did'ja find, Xigs?

~~~

Xigbar: She actually wrote about her victory against Organization 13!

~~~

Syrenna: *Raises eyebrows* Sounds interesting.

~~~

Xigbar: *starts to bash his head on the grass* She. Had. To. Rub. It. In. Did'nt. She?

~~~

Syrenna: *lol* XD

~~~

Xigbar: GAAAAAAAAAAH!

~~~

Willis: *lol* Should we read about that?

~~~

Penguin: I know I want to!

~~~

DD: Then let's hear it!

All: Yeah!

~~~

Xigbar: *Showing angry look* Alright......here we go.... *started reading*

*It was the day after Saron and I managed to wipe out the Bloodthorn gang from taking a few people hostage, although one of the surviving gang members wasn't happy of our success. The guy followed us to a hotel where we were staying and ambushed us in front of the fancy water fountain.*

~~~

Syrenna: Hm, new, fancy fighting scene. I feel a good fight coming on. ... Or something else epic.

~~~

Xigbar: *Continues reading* Saron and I tried to hold him back but he was too aggressive for us. He loaded and shot a pretty nasty bullet at me that sends me flying out the window. As I fell time seemed to slow down around me...I didn't know what to do....all that I could do was just to fall and stare.....darkness overwhelmed me.

~~~

Syrenna: ... Glacia really needs to be a writer.

All: *Nods* Yeah.

DD: Wait. How could she be falling out a window when she's by a fountain?

All: 8(

~~~

Batman: I think she must've ran behind the fountain for cover which explains that the back of her was near a window.

Xigbar: *continues reading* I thought I was dead at first, which is no suprise to me.....when I came to however I found myself outside of a castle where a boy with spikey brown hair and 15 years of age, a duck, and a dogman were standing over me making sure that I was alright. The boy asked me if I was alright, I checked my torso and there was no bullet wound. I asked them how I got better all of a sudden, the duck told me that he used a healing spell to cure my wound and having the bullet removed. I got up and asked them for their names. The boy, duck, and dogman all smiled at me and spoke: Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

~~~

Syrenna: ... Who would of guessed?

~~~

N. Gin: I would've known!

Penguin: But just how on earth did she manage to get to this....castle?

Batman: Probably an unconscious reaction of telepath....

~~~

Syrenna, Willis, and Ashley: What?

Batman: ... Dreaming.

All: Oh.

Syrenna: Don't you believe, Batman?

~~~

Batman: Without evidence, I will not believe that there is such a world........

~~~

Xigbar: Here's evidence for ya! *Shoots near Batman*

~~~

*Batman hits the ground* Batman: Owwwwww.....

~~~

Syrenna: Batdude, he didn't hit ya!

~~~

Batman: Then why on earth did he shoot me?

~~~

Xigbar: I shot next to you, guano-brain.

~~~

Batman: *sweatdrops*

Glacia: Purple floomaberries!!!!!! @____@

~~~

Syrenna: Alright~. Let's... just keep reading.

~~~

Xigbar: *starts reading again* After the introduction I asked Sora where we were, he told me that we are on Organization 13 turf and that they kidnapped his friend named Kairi, to get Sora to kill many Heartless so that they can have some crazy heart shaped moon called Kingdom Hearts. I told them that since they helped me heal my wound, I would help them get Kairi back. The three were grateful but they don't know which part of the castle Kairi is so I said: Simple....we search every floor and room of the place. Our search for the girl begins....

~~~

Syrenna: Cue search music.

~~~

*Random music began to play*

Everyone: *looks around* Where on earth did it come from?

~~~

Syrenna: *Shrugs* I was just being sarcastic!

Glacia: *Starts coming around* Huh? Wha? What happened?

*Xigbar was gonna knock her out but Penguin stopped him*

Penguin: If you do it one more time I will hit you to death with my umbrella! >:(

~~~

Syrenna: *Squeaky voice* Rabid penguin!

~~~

Xigbar: Ok ok! I won't knock her out again!

~~~

Ashley: Hey, Glacia, what's up with you and my dad?!?

All: 0_0

~~~

Glacia: *Blinks a few times.* Your....dad? Im sorry who is your father?

~~~

Ashley: Dr. Nefarious Tropy! DX

~~~

Glacia: Tropy?! 8O OMG!!!! I KNEW IT!!!! He IS a married man! 8D That old softie! *blinks some more* Or....maybe he got married after he left the organization...... *tries to think then looked at Ashley* So what was about Dr. Tropy and I again?

~~~

Ashley: Well... Um. Where should I start? ^^'

Syrenna: *Huffs* He was at that one crazy organization with you Saron. He- He knew your mother... I presume...

~~~

Glacia: Oh that..... *scratches at the back of her head* Well.... all I know is that he treated me like I was his kid during the time he served in the organization.....plus it seemed that he loved my mom....maybe....I’m not sure, he never tells me about his personal life and Im not one to snoop. You probably would want to ask him. But knowing that I actually met the doctor's daughter! That's great! *smiles* He finally met another girl that makes him happy and that he has a family of his own!

~~~

Ashley: Yeah. If only he were around more...

~~~

Glacia: Well...where is he?

~~~

Ashley: Out doing more... evil, mad scientist crap.

N. Gin: Hey, missy, I'll have you know that-!

Syrenna: Honey. *Covers his mouth* It's no use.

~~~

Glacia: *Sweatdrops* Oh..... I thought that he would eventually put aside that stuff for just awhile..... well might as well pinpoint his location.....*takes out mechanical device*

Penguin: O____O() Ummmm, honey? Where did you get that?

Glacia: *Smiles at Penguin* Internet!

~~~

Syrenna: They're sellin' that stuff on there? Hm.

~~~

Glacia: Oh totally! *checks on the machine then a beep sound ringed out loud* Found him! He's with Cortex and they are..... trying to kill Crash Coco and Crunch!

~~~

N. Gin: Eh, just daily habits... And I'm not there. *Frowns*

~~~

Glacia: Anybody wanna go see them?

~~~

Syrenna: Eh... I'm sure it's just Cortex shootin' lazers and Crash spitin' random gibberish.

~~~

Glacia: Hmmmmm......ok! Anyway, Ashley, I’m sure your dad loves you very much. Despite the fact that he can be evil.....grouchy at times....and secretive, I know that loves you a lot. The doctor's not the type to abandon his loved ones.

~~~

Syrenna: What is it with you, him and your mother, anyways?

~~~

Glacia: *Shrugged* I’m not sure. He seems to treat me like I’m his kid, plus he doesn't like it when I go out for missions and he doesn't like Saron that much.... plus he always watches over mother when it was time to give her more nutrients and stuff so that she will survive in the tank. Sometimes I think he loves her.

~~~

N. Gin: Why is your mother in that state? And then you said something about her being your... original...

~~~

Glacia: Dr. Tropy told me that mom got sick one day and fell asleep.... so he puts her in a tank so that she would survive..... I called her my original because I have her DNA. The doctor said I was born in a test tube.

Penguin: WHAT?!

~~~

Syrenna: *lol* 8D You're a clone?!?

~~~

Glacia: *smiles* Sorta! I was designed to age like humans and such! Saron on the other hand is a pure bred clone, that's one of the major reasons on why she's so pissed off.

~~~

Everyone: D8

Syrenna: Wait, what? Saron's a clone too? Goodness!

~~~

Glacia: *Nods* Its true....

Dingodile: But wait. Is Saron's original your mother?

Glacia: No not really.

~~~

Syrenna: What do you mean by "not really"?

~~~

Glacia: She was made by another person. I don't know who it is though....

~~~

Willis: *Looks at Syrenna*

Syrenna: ... Don't look at me. I got nothin' this time.

~~~

Glacia: Well now you guys know.

Xigbar: Now hold on a minute! Not that I’m regretting that you were made but....why did they make you?

Glacia: Well.... because they wanted super soldiers so that they can take down the enemy easily.

~~~

Syrenna: The enemy?

~~~

Glacia: Some random guys that the Emperor saw as competition! *smiles*

~~~

*Everyone looks at eachother*

All: Emperor?

~~~

Glacia: The ruler of the Black Dragon Orginization! He's a VERY scary man.

~~~

Syrenna: Meh, I bet Chuck Norris could beat him easily.

~~~

Glacia: Totally! ^___^

*Suddenly a flash of light appeared*

~~~

Everyone: *Covers their eyes*

Syrenna: Oh god, not again.

Everyone: o_0

~~~

*Dr. N. Tropy and Dr. Cortex appeared*

Dr. N. Tropy: Cortex you are such an idiot sometimes!

Dr. Cortex: Hey I thought that the new robo-bandicoot would finish Crash off!

Dr. N. Tropy: Let's just face it! We can't defeat that Bandicoot!

~~~

Ashley: Dad?!?

N. Gin: Hey, guys. What are you doing here?

~~~

Dr. N. Tropy: Hello, Ashley, dear.... *hugs her*

Dr. N. Cortex: Oh nothing special....Crash just defeated us....AGAIN!

~~~

Syrenna: *Sarcasm* Oh, we so thought you had him this time!

~~~

Dr. Cortex: Well EXCUUUUUSE me!

~~~

Everyone: *Snickers*

Syrenna: So, need somethin' from my dad?

~~~

Dr. Neo Cortex: No not really.... Im just taking a break from fighting with that wretched bandicoot!

~~~

Willis: Why here?

Dr. Cortex: 'Cause it's a nice place. Can't evil scientists go someplace nice everyone once in a while?!?

~~~

Glacia: I guess so..... *shrugs*

Dr. N. Tropy: Glacia?! Is that you?!

Glacia: Yes doctor. It’s me. How are you doing lately?

Dr. N. Tropy: I’m... fine. Oh good gracious.... I’m shocked! You’re still alive!

~~~

Syrenna: I feel another story comin' on.

~~~

Glacia: Ohhhhh boy....guess the whole flashback into the past thing, will just have to wait.....

~~~

Syrenna: *Falls back into the grass* D8 ..........

N. Gin: *Pats her head*

~~~

Glacia: But then again.....we could always wrap it up.....

~~~

Syrenna: *Sits back up. Chibi voice* Hai! XD *Salutes*

~~~

Glacia: Ok! And the story will end in 3.....2....1....

~~~

*Nothing happens*

Willis: Ha-ha! Looks like your timing is-!

*Everything goes black*

Chibi-Demon Syrenna: Oy, just like the Sopranos!

Random Squirrel: Bai! *Waves*

~~~

Glacia: Looks like this is the end! Adios amigos! *waves*

Penguin: Toodaloo! *waves*

Xigbar: Bye dudes!


End file.
